comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Superior Spider-Man (Television Series)
The Superior Spider-Man is an American animated television series, based on the titular supehero character published by Marvel Comics. The Superior Spider-Man aired on August 31, 2013 with it's pilot episode "Superiority", on the Marvel Comics block of Disney XD. The episode was critically acclaimed, paving the way for the writers and developers to schedule 25 more episodes, and plan a second season as well. The Superior Spider-Man has no connection the comic book of the same name, instead choosing to develop it's own, original story. However, the show is praised for it's dark, serious tone, while still retaining a kid friendly atmosphere. Episodes Main Characters The Superior Spider-Man features a large cast of Spider-Man characters, with no shortage of obscure and mainstream. Many villains appear in the show, and each plays an important part in Peter's development into a man. *'Peter Parker / Spider-Man': Bitten by a genetically altered spider, Peter donned a spider costume and sought to fight crime after allowing a burglar to escape, only to have that same criminal kill his Uncle Ben. He learned that "with great power, comes great responsibility", a phrase that now drives him to act as a super hero. Now, in his final year of high school, Peter prepares to become an adult, all while trying to save New York from a new threat that has surfaced from below. *Gwen Stacy: Gwen is the daughter of police captain George Stacy, and is one of Peter Parker's best friends and intellectual equal. Having previously worked for Dr. Curt Connors, she goes on a hunt to find him when he comes up missing. Upon having a run in with the mysterious new being, "The Lizard", Gwen is introduced, for the first time, to Spider-Man's true identity. *'''Harry Osborn: '''Harry Osborn is Peter's best friend, and son of industrialist, Norman Osborn. Having constantly lived in his father's shadow, Harry is surprised when he inherits the responsibilites of running OsCorp, after his father grows ill. *J. Jonah Jameson: Jameson is the loudmouth, egotistical publisher and editor of the Daily Bugle, a major tabloid newspaper. Showing excessive pride in his son, John Jameson, he is obsessed with exposing fraudulent claims to heroism, and is therefore always demanding pictures of Spider-Man so that he can continue his smear campaign against the vigilante. *George Stacy: George is Gwen's protective father and a police captain. He is open-minded, believing in Spider-Man (whom he apparently knows is Peter) when others like J. Jonah Jameson dismiss his vigilante activities. *Norman Osborn: Norman is Harry's father and the head of OsCorp. A ruthless businessman who believes himself incapable of failure and never apologizes, Norman unexpectedly grows ill, and his son Harry inherits his buisness. Supporting Characters '''Mac Gargan / Scorpion: '''After being humiliated by Spider-Man dozens of times, Mac Gargan undergoes a chemical experiment, which gives him the speed and sharpness of a super human. He then dons a high tech costume (obtained, somehow, from OsCorp), and reestablishes himself as the "Scorpion", his former street thug name. '''Flash Thompson: '''Flash Thompson, former bully of Peter Parker, was on his way to become a football super star. But this may all change when Flash is wounded by a mysterious threat that has come to New York City. '''Felicia Hardy / Black Cat: '''A new student who arrives at the beggining of the year, Peter quickly develops a crush for Felicia Hardy. Soon, however, she reveals her self to be a coniving, sneaky jewl thief by the name of Black Cat. Spider-Man makes it his mission to turn her to the side of good, but this may prove harder than he thought. '''Kraven the Hunter: '''Kraven, a collector obssessed with hunting and poaching the most prized of game, comes to New York to win the best prize of all: the Spider-Man. Equipped with an arsenal of military grade weaponry, Kraven scouts the city day in and day out for NYC's beloved super hero. Category:Television Shows Category:Last Scribe of Krypton